


Love is Never Simple

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, an incredibly soft morning scene after all the sex, sex in the shower, theyre cute what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton returns the favor for the blowjob at the club
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Love is Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

> People asked so here it is: a sequel [Get Down on Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615016). Luke deserved to have a little bit of sex with Ashton after sucking him off in a bathroom. Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for reading this doc love you babe <3

They’re barely through the front door of Ashton’s place before they start kissing again. Ashton hasn’t stopped touching Luke since they left the club, hand on his ass until they got to the car, running his hand up and down Luke’s thigh in the car. It’s made Luke even more uncomfortably horny than he already was, squirming everytime Ashton squeezed his thigh. 

Ashton has him pressed against the door now, tugging Luke’s face down, cupping his jaw to get a better angle at Luke’s mouth. They’re kissing hard and sloppy, teeth clicking from the force of it. 

Ashton pulls back, pressing kisses to Luke’s jaw, his neck. He sucks a hickey onto Luke’s skin, getting one hand between Luke’s legs and rubbing him through his pants. Luke moans, throwing his hand back against the door. 

“You like that? Gonna cum in your pants like a teenager,” Ashton says, pressing another kiss right below Luke’s ear, nipping the skin. Luke moans again, digging his fingers into Ashton’s shoulders. 

“Ash please,” he pants when Ashton does it again. He squeezes Luke’s dick again. Luke arches into the touch, whining. 

“Kinda wanna hear you beg for it,” Ashton teases, hand stilling. 

“Ashton,” Luke whines. Ashton angles his face up for a kiss, nipping at Luke’s bottom lip as they kiss again. Ashton snakes a hand up, rubbing Luke’s nipple through his shirt. Luke arches into the touch, rubbing himself against Ashton’s thigh. 

“What do you want Luke?” Ashton asks, pulling back to look at Luke. 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want to do tonight Luke? How far do you want to go?”

“I don’t want you to fuck me. I’m not ready for that, but I’d like it if you sucked me off? Maybe finger me?” Luke says, blushing. Ashton nods, leaning back in to press a soft kiss to Luke’s lips.

“I can do that. Shower first. Then I’ll suck your dick,” Ashton says. He smacks Luke’s ass when he says it too, pulling back with a grin. Luke thumps his head back against the door, whining. 

“You’re a tease, Ashton Irwin,” Luke says. Ashton starts climbing the stairs, grinning and gesturing for Luke to follow him. Luke has no choice, hard in his pants, as Ashton leads him up into the bedroom. Ashton pulls back the curtain, turns the water on, letting it heat up. He shimmies out of his clothing, tossing it to the side. He steps into the shower, beckoning for Luke to join him. 

Luke takes off his clothing, leaving it in a pile as he steps in after Ashton. Ashton wastes no time, pulling Luke close and giving him another kiss. He gets a hand between them, fitting it around Luke’s dick and tugging lightly. Luke moans, biting at Ashton’s lips, digging his fingers into the skin. The water eases some of the friction of Ashton’s hand, helping the slide of it against Luke’s dick. Luke digs his fingers into Ashton’s arms, squeezing as he moans. 

“Can I finger you?” Ashton asks, breathing the words out into Luke’s ear. Helplessly, Luke nods, turned on at the thought of Ashton’s fingers inside him. Ashton pulls back, grinning, turning around to grab the bottle of lube he has in the shower caddy. Luke snorts. 

“What?” Ashton says, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Nothing just. You would have lube in your shower caddy,” Luke says. Ashton laughs, bright and cheery, like he isn’t about to finger his best friend and bandmate. He blushes a little, popping the cap and squeezing some out. 

“Gotta always be prepared,” he mumbles, stepping back into Luke’s space. Luke reaches up, running his hand through his curls and smiling. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing Ash. You just always like to be ready for anything,” he teases. Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes. Luke leans in, kissing him lightly. Ashton grins into the kiss, squeezing Luke’s hip. It’s all the warning he gets before Ashton works one finger into him. 

Luke moans, throwing his head back. He tries to rub himself against Ashton’s thigh, gripping on as Ashton keeps moving his finger around, working Luke open. Ashton nips at Luke’s neck, pressing bites and kisses to the skin. He keeps stretching Luke, adding a second finger. Luke whines at the stretch, the slight burn of it until he adjusts to it. Ashton keeps fucking Luke, scissoring his fingers. 

“Wait, Ash,” Luke gasps out, grabbing onto his wrist. Ashton stops immediately. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t wanna get off just yet. Wanna wait till we’re in bed.” 

“Let’s shower. Then I’ll take you to bed.” 

“Can’t believe we’re getting clean just to get dirty later,” Luke giggles. 

“Morning shower. Maybe I’ll fuck you then,” Ashton grins lewedly. Luke rolls his eyes, smacking Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton laughs, leaning back to wash his hand under the water. 

They make quick work of showering, washing their hair. Ashton leaves the shower at one point, dripping water everywhere, to grab a washcloth for Luke. He’s bashful the whole time and it charms Luke more than he expected, seeing Ashton as off kilter as Luke feels. 

They get out of the shower, drying off, before Ashton pulls Luke back in for a kiss. Luke tugs Ashton in closer, the two of them stumbling out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

Ashton pushes Luke lightly when they hit the edge of bed. Luke falls back, scooting himself up until he’s propped against the pillows. Ashton crawls on top of him, pressing kisses down Luke’s chest, running his hands along Luke’s hips bones. Luke moans, arching up into Ashton’s touch, gasping out his name. Ashton ignores him, taking Luke in his mouth and sucking. Luke moans when he feels Ashton bottom out, dick bumping the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, digging his fingers into Luke’s thighs as he gets them over his shoulders. Luke moans again, fingers in Ashton’s hair, tugging. Ashton licks at the head, swirling his tongue around as he keeps sucking. Slowly he eases two fingers back into Luke’s ass, scissoring him lightly, still stretched from the shower. Luke whines, pushing back on Ashton’s hand. 

“Ashton please,” he pants out. Ashton glances up at Luke, sucking again as he moves his fingers in and out. Luke squirms around, gasping, gripping at Ashton’s hair and pulling.

Ashton pulls off with a pop, sitting back on his heels as he keeps moving his fingers, adding a third. Luke whines at the stretch, fingers gripping at the sheets. Ashton smirks.

“Do you like that sweetheart? Feeling full and stretched? Having me fuck you?” Ashton says, stilling his fingers inside Luke. Luke squirms again, trying to get a better angle, press Ashton’s fingers into him. 

“Move,” Luke whines. 

“So needy,” Ashton laughs. He ducks down, pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke throws his arms around Ashton’s shoulder, fingers digging into his back as Ashton moves his fingers again, presses into Luke’s spot hard enough that his vision goes fuzzy around the edges. Luke’s close, dick leaking and body shaking. Ashton pulls back, grinning. He detaches himself from Luke and ducks his head down, taking Luke’s dick back in his mouth. 

Luke’s close to the edge, shaking as Ashton hollows his cheeks, licking at the head of Luke’s dick, fingers still scissoring instead of Luke. It doesn’t take much more for Luke to orgasm, gasping as he cums. He grips onto Ashton’s hair, as he arches into his mouth. Ashton swallows, pulling off with a pop and grinning. He ducks down for another kiss, softer than Luke was expecting with Ashton’s fingers still in him, taste of cum on his lips. Luke returns the kiss, one hand tangled into Ashton’s hair, the other hand between the two of them. He wraps a hand around Ashton’s dick, jerking him off quickly, twisting his wrist until Ashton moans, cumming over Luke’s hand and stomach. 

Ashton groans, pulling out of Luke and collapsing onto his back next to him. Luke sighs, trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m going to get a washcloth and then we can rest,” Ashton says. Luke nods, exhaustion already setting into his bones. Ashton gets out of bed, coming back to wipe Luke off, leaving again to go back to the bathroom. 

Ashton comes back, flopping down onto the bed on his back. Luke immediately curls onto his side, cuddling into Ashton. Ashton responds in kind, rolling Luke over so that he’s the little spoon. He curls his arms around Luke, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Luke sighs, closing his eyes as he leans back into Ashton. 

“Night Ash.” 

“Night darling. Sleep well,” Ashton says. Luke doesn’t have time to think about the nickname, drifting off into sleep with the feeling of Ashton’s chest rising and falling with each breath.

***

Luke wakes up the next morning to an unfamiliar bed. He rolls over onto his back, blinking. It takes him a few moments to realize he’s in Ashton’s bedroom, in Ashton’s bed. Luke stares at the ceiling, memories of last night slowly coming back to him. Luke rolls over, pressing his face into the pillow and groaning when he remembers Ashton drumming on stage, sucking Ashton off in the club bathroom, going back home with him, Ashton returning the favor in more than one way. Luke’s horribly embarrassed that he’s sucked his best friend’s dick, let Ashton finger him, and even more embarrassed that he can’t blame it on the liquor. 

Luke rolls over, heart sinking when he realizes the bed is empty. Luke swallows down his immediate reaction that Ashton doesn’t want him, has already left the bed since it means not seeing Luke. He’s started to work himself into a panic when he hears the faint sounds of Ashton banging around in the kitchen. Right, Ashton’s an early riser. If Luke knows him, it means Ashton’s already been on a run this morning and is probably half way through his day according to his standards.

Luke sighs. He can’t put seeing Ashton off forever, especially if he has to eventually leave his house. Luke rolls to the edge of the bed, sitting up and squeezing his eyes shut when the world starts to spin. He cracks an eye open, finds a glass of water and some sweatpants set out neatly on the nightstand. Luke huffs, smiling softly. Leave it to Ashton to try and care for Luke, even if they’re on uneven footing now.

Luke stands, downing the water and pulling on the sweatpants. He leaves the bedroom, padding down the stairs to the kitchen. Ashton’s standing at the stove, humming something under his breath. He’s dressed like he just came back from a run, curls falling in his face as he moves around. Luke clears his throat, kicking his foot lightly against the floor. Ashton turns around smiling.

“Good morning, Lu. Hope I didn’t wake you up with all the noise.”

“No I just...woke up on my own. What are you making?”

“Eggs. You’re just in time to help me start the coffee and toast. You still like cheese with your eggs right?” Ashton says, casually and carefree. Nothing about his demeanor has changed since what Luke would consider a pretty relationship altering event last night. Ashton glances over his shoulder at Luke, head cocked to the side. Luke blushes; he’s even prettier in the daylight, skin glowing and curls tousled.

“Uh, yeah cheese is good. What kind?”

“Cheddar. I know you’re picky about your cheeses.”

“I’m not picky, I just have preferences,” Luke mumbles, blushing. Ashton laughs, dimples popping and eyes sparkling. Luke buries himself in the fridge, looking for where Ashton keeps his bread to avoid eye contact. He pulls out a loaf of rye and a jar of peanut butter, as well as the cheese, turning to hand them off to Ashton. Ashton’s getting the coffee ready, still humming under his breath. It strikes Luke how domestic it all feels, the two of them making breakfast together, like they do this all the time. 

“Perfect! I’ll add the cheese, you put the toaster on,” Ashton says, grabbing the bag from Luke like Luke isn’t having a crisis right in the middle of Ashton’s kitchen. Luke’s starting to wonder if he’s living in an alternate universe, one where he didn’t fuck Ashton last night and possibly ruin their friendship. It would explain Ashton’s weird behavior for sure.

Luke pops the toast in, grabbing dishes down from the cabinet. Ashton’s still humming, pushing the eggs around the pans and mixing it with the cheese. Luke watches him quietly for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the Keurig as it makes the first cup of coffee. Luke notices Ashton’s pulled out the galaxy looking mug, which was a birthday gift years ago from Luke. It looks well worn, clearly well loved and well used. Luke traces the outside of it lightly, feels it warm beneath his fingers.

“Ashton?”

“Hm?”

“We should talk about last night,” Luke says. Ashton stops, pausing in his movements. He glances over at Luke, expression hesitant before he turns back to the eggs.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I mean, come on. We hooked up last night. I think that warrants some talking it out.” 

“Let’s eat first. You’re always cranky when you don’t eat,” Ashton says. Luke wants to be upset about that, that Ashton knows him so well as to know his mood swings and habits, but he also knows that Ashton’s right. Besides, eating prolongs the conversation. 

Ashton dishes out the eggs, putting the pan in the sink. The toast pops up. Luke grabs the slices, puts the peanut butter on each slice. He picks up the plates, following Ashton and the coffee to the kitchen table. 

They sit in silence for a few moments, eating their eggs. Luke pushes his food around on the plate, takes a few bites before he turns to Ashton. 

“What did it mean Ash?” 

“What did what mean?” 

“Don’t be dense Ashton. I gave you a blowjob in the bathroom of a club. You fingered me in the shower and then sucked my dick.” 

“You don’t have to be crass about it.” 

“I’m not calling it making love Ashton. We are not in a Victorian rom com,” Luke says. Ashton snorts, taking another bite of toast. 

“Give yourself a little credit Luke. You make it sound like a one night stand.” 

“How do I know it’s not? Just because we shared a few heated moments doesn’t mean we’re together. It doesn’t mean you like me like  _ that _ . It doesn’t have to mean anything really. That’s why I want to know what it means Ash. I can’t...I can’t handle it if I don’t know what it means.” 

“What do you want it to mean? You kissed me,” Ashton points out. Luke blushes. He could argue Ashton did that, but Luke’s the one who propositioned him. Even if Ashton put on the show, clearly for Luke’s attention. 

“I don’t want it to be a one time thing. I like you Ashton. I like you  _ so  _ much. I wouldn’t call it love, but I think it could be. You’re my rock, the one constant in my life. You’re just...you’re everything. I want to have this forever and ever, all the time. I want to have late nights and early mornings and breakfasts together. I want to have dinners and date nights and all of it. So, I can’t have this be a one time thing. It’ll break my heart,” Luke says. Ashton reaches over, taking Luke’s hand and kissing the back of it. It interlocks their fingers, squeezing. 

“So, boyfriends then?” he asks casually, taking a sip of coffee. Luke huffs. 

“Only you would turn a love confession into no big deal.” 

“Well, I love you too. I want to listen to you snore every night and I want to cuddle with you on the couch and listen to your movie commentary and I want to hold your hand in public. I want to go grocery shopping with you and kiss your cheek and teach you how to cook even though you’re terrible at it. So yes, I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want you to be my boyfriend,” Ashton says. Luke’s heart flutters. He squeezes Ashton’s hand. 

“Boyfriend,” he says, grinning. Ashton smiles back, squeezing his hand. 

“Boyfriend,” he says. Luke leans over, kisses him on the cheek. There’s still more they have to figure out, but for now, this is enough. Being boyfriends, eating breakfast and cuddling, is enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
